theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
7:00 a.m.
7:00 a.m. The 40-Year-Old Virgin - digital clock; It's a Boy Girl Thing - Samaire Armstrong and Kevin Zegers wake up; About Schmidt - Jack Nicholson gets up; How to Lose Friends & Alienate People - Simon Pegg wakes up; Vanishing Point - Cleavon Little does a radio broadcast; (500) Days of Summer - Joseph Gordon-Levitt; Earth Girls Are Easy - Jeff Goldblum; Back to the Future Part III - the automatic breakfast-making machine starts and Michael J. Fox wakes up; Design for Today - an alarm clock seen through a pair of glasses; a woman gets out of bed; a man wakes up; Willem Dafoe (?) wakes up 7:01 a.m. a couple wakes up; Scenes from a Marriage - Luv Ullmann gets back in bed; Kramer Vs. Kramer - JoBeth Williams wakes up and is a hurry to leave Dustin Hoffman's place when she walks up to his son without any clothes on 7:02 a.m. The Virgin Suicides - a girl sits on a boy's bed; Play It Again, Sam - Woody Allen and Diane Keaton talk in bed 7:03 a.m. a man rings a bell; American Psycho - Christian Bale showers 7:04 a.m. a woman puts on lipstick; Desperately Seeking Susan - Madonna puts on earrings; Moonstruck - Cher and Nicolas Cage wake up; 101 Dalmatians - an alarm clock falls on a dalmatian; The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - wall clock 7:05 a.m. people get out of bed; American Psycho - Christian Bale's facial routine; The Wedding Date - Dermot Mulroney wakes up next to Debra Messing; Scenes from a Marriage - Liv Ullmann tosses a newspaper to Erland Josephson; Sideways - Paul Giamatti checks his cell phone and gets back in bed 7:06 a.m. Maid in Manhattan - Jennifer Lopez sneaks out of bed 7:07 a.m. The Wedding Date - Debra Messing wakes; Three to Tango - Matthew Perry turns off the radio; a man opens the window and lights a cigarette 7:08 a.m. a marble rolls around in a hospital; a boy wakes up 7:09 a.m. On the Waterfront - Marlon Brando goes to work bloody; Kerry Washington wakes up and makes a call 7:10 a.m. Harrison Ford in bed; Octopussy - Desmond Llewelyn tells Roger Moore about his watch; Tora! Tora! Tora! - a man fields a call; a man shaves 7:11 a.m. Repulsion - Catherine Deneuve in the bathroom 7:12 a.m. The Slumber Party Massacre - radio; Network - William Holden's wife wakes him 7:13 a.m. a woman wakes a man up 7:14 a.m. Brazil - Jonathan Pryce; Boys Don't Cry - Hilary Swank wakes up 7:15 a.m. The Last Seduction - Linda Fiorentino wakes up; The X-Files (?) - Gillian Anderson; Manhattan - Michael Murphy gets a call; The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - George Chakiris plays chess; Terror by Night - preparing for a train to depart; a woman reads the newspaper 7:16 a.m. This Is Coffee - alarm clock and dripping faucet; a man washes his face; a man washes his face and picks up a razor 7:17 a.m. This Is Coffee - a woman turns her alarm off and starts making coffee; a woman gets ready to leave 7:18 a.m. people clock in for work; Drive Me Crazy - Adrian Grenier wakes up; a man runs out of shaving cream; The World of Apu - Alok Chakravarty 7:19 a.m. Dressed to Kill - Angie Dickinson in bed; a phone rings until the answering machine starts 7:20 a.m. a man gets up; City Hall - John Cusack turns on the television and watches a news report 7:21 a.m. The Mona Lisa Has Been Stolen - George Chakiris; Gaslight - Ingrid Bergman and Charles Boyer go outside and talk 7:22 a.m. Mel Gibson on a couch; Addicted to Love - Matthew Broderick spies on someone 7:23 a.m. Vanilla Sky - Tom Cruise gets out of bed and turns off the television; a man puts on shaving cream; a girl wakes up in a hurry; The Terminal - Tom Hanks shaves 7:24 a.m. a man shaves; Escape from Alcatraz - guards count prisoners and open the cells 7:25 a.m. people board an airplane; Escape from Alcatraz - Clint Eastwood; Die Another Day - Pierce Brosnan prepares an explosive device; Fatal Attraction - Michael Douglas listens to a message on his answering machine; a woman gets out of bed 7:26 a.m. 9½ Weeks - Kim Basinger puts on pants and gets out of bed; This Land Is Mine - Charles Laughton joins Una O'Connor for breakfast 7:27 a.m. Knocked Up - Katherine Heigl wakes up Seth Rogen; people punch in for work 7:28 a.m. Se7en (?) - Brad Pitt gets up; Vanilla Sky - Tom Cruise plucks a hair; Terror by Night - Basil Rathbone gets on a train 7:29 a.m. people hurry to clock in for work; The Blue Gardenia - Ann Baxter wakes up; A Raisin in the Sun - Ruby Dee and Sidney Poitier in bed 7:30 a.m. Three O'Clock High - Casey Seimaszko wakes up; Al Pacino (?) puts his gun on the nightstand; Straight Time - Theresa Russell asks Dustin Hoffman if he wants to shower with her; turning off an alarm clock; They Live by Night - Farley Granger in a diner across from a bank; Mel Gibson; Se7en (?) - Brad Pitt looks out the window; Adam's Rib - Katharine Hepburn opens the curtains and wakes up Spencer Tracy; Hitch - a woman turns off an alarm clock and cuddles with Kevin Sussman 7:31 a.m. Reflections in a Golden Eye - Marlon Brando; This Is Coffee - clock; Adam's Rib - Katharine Hepburn brings Spencer Tracy breakfast 7:32 a.m. About Schmidt - Jack Nicholson in bed; Picnic at Hanging Rock - Anne-Louise Lambert in bed; Se7en - Brad Pitt says goodbye to Gwyneth Paltrow before he goes to work 7:33 a.m. a woman wakes a boy up; Bryan Cranston (?) lies in bed; a man shaves; Vanilla Sky - Tom Cruise gets dressed 7:34 a.m. Five Minutes to Live - two men in a car; Shall We Dance - Jerome Cowan finds a bed empty 7:35 a.m. Every Man for Himself - a train passes by Jacques Dutronc and Nathalie Baye; Casino Royale (2006) - Big Ben; a man takes food out of the microwave 7:36 a.m. The Blue Gardenia - Jeff Donnell brings orange juice for Ann Sothern and Anne Baxter; This Is Coffee - pouring a cup of coffee; A Raisin in the Sun - Ruby Dee wakes up Sidney Poitier and sets breakfast out 7:37 a.m. a man shaves; a woman sleeps 7:38 a.m. pouring a thermos of coffee; Design for Today - rinsing toothbrush; a man puts medication on his bald spot; a man brushes his teeth; The Blue Gardenia - Anne Baxter in the bathroom 7:39 a.m. Nine Months - Julianne Moore reminds Hugh Grant about a doctor's appointment; The Straight Story - Richard Farnsworth smokes a cigar 7:40 a.m. For a Few Dollars More - Gian Maria Volontè opens a pocketwatch; a person sleeps; a man gets up and raises the blinds 7:41 a.m. Julie Harris (?); Wall Street (?) - Charlie Sheen gets on a motorcycle 7:42 a.m. The Arrangement - clock; What Lies Beneath - Michelle Pfeiffer wakes her daughter; The Chumscrubber - Jamie Bell in bed 7:43 a.m. One Hour Photo - Robin Williams; a man looks out a window; a woman looks at her watch; The Mask - Jim Carrey says he's late; Being There - Peter Sellers wanders out of a townhouse 7:44 a.m. Kramer Vs. Kramer - a boy wakes up; People on Sunday - street corner; The Breakfast Club - clock 7:45 a.m. Kramer Vs. Kramer - Dustin Hoffman's son wakes him up and asks where his mom is; Synecdoche, New York - alarm clock; The Arrangement - Kirk Douglas and Deborah Kerr get up; Twin Peaks "May the Giant Be with You" - Kyle MacLachlan and Warren Frost; two women walk downstairs 7:46 a.m. One Missed Call - Shannyn Sossamon's cell phone rings and she throws it on the ground; The Arrangement - Kirk Douglas and Deborah Kerr shower; a man kisses a woman before he goes to work; Shopgirl - Claire Danes leaves Steve Martin's place 7:47 a.m. Moonstruck (?) - a man walks dogs; Playtime - Jacques Tati waits for a man to walk down a hallway; a man walks down a hallway 7:48 a.m. The Conversation - Gene Hackman stands up and walks over to a table; Ulysses - picking up letters 7:49 a.m. Home Town Story - a man comes outside to fetch the newspaper, and a woman serves breakfast; The Gunfighter - Gregory Peck and Karl Malden; Back to the Future Part III - bartender makes "wake-up juice" for Doc 7:50 a.m. Zooey Deschanel works in a factory; Five Minutes to Live - Donald Woods says goodbye to Cay Forrester as he leaves for work; On Guard! - IBM building 7:51 a.m. From Here to Eternity - soldiers eat breakfast; The Tall Guy - Jeff Goldblum hurries to get out of bed after Emma Thompson says she's heading out; The Sure Thing - John Cusack wakes up and hurries to get ready; a woman tests light bulbs in a factory; You Can Count on Me - Rory Culkin sits at a kitchen table 7:52 a.m. Three O'Clock High - students arrive at school; Safety Last! - pocketwatch; Amélie - Audrey Tatou looks through a videocamera pointed at a clock outside; The Tall Guy - Emma Thompson walks outside with Jeff Goldblum following 7:53 a.m. a boy turns off his alarm; a woman wakes up; Back to the Future - panning over wall of clocks at start of movie as machines start making breakfast, actually wrong because the clocks in the movie are 25 minutes slow; a girl wakes up; The Mechanic (?) - Charles Bronson gets out of bed 7:54 a.m. Better Off Dead - John Cusack gets in the shower; Back to the Future - clocks 7:55 a.m. Amélie - clock outside; a man in a car; employees clock in for work; Jean-Pierre Léaud in bed; On the Beach - Tony Perkins prepares breakfast and milk in a baby bottle 7:56 a.m. Cold Creek Manor - Dennis Quaid wakes up; Amélie - Audrey Tatou looks out the window; On the Beach - Tony Perkins wakes up Donna Anderson; 16 Blocks - wall clock 7:57 a.m. a woman sleeps while a man washes his face; The Wire "The Wire" - the cops monitor the wire; Take the Money and Run - Woody Allen complains that Janet Margolin is using the shower 7:58 a.m. They Live by Night - bank; Inherit the Wind - courthouse; a naval officer checks his watch; hourglass 7:59 a.m. Barton Fink (?) - John Turturro look at his watch; Children of Men - waking up in skyscraper landscape with Quietus ad on TV; a man checks his watch; Mary Poppins - David Tomlinson tells Hermione Baddeley to wait to let people in; Berlin: Symphony of a Great City Category:Timelines